Octavian Tepes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , , Sighișoara, Transylvania, Romania |marital status = Single |blood status = |Age = * (at end of the ) * (stopped aging) |Title = Grand Count of Aurel Vlaicu |Signature = |Died = , Drakandetag Hotel, , , , , (Resisted being taken in by attempting to rescue Lilja, his victim, who he'd already turned several days prior. Attempted to bite auror leading the rescued and had to be killed with a wooden table leg by Lilja in his defence, years old) |alias = * Tavius (nicknames) * Tave (nicknames) |species = (born vampire) |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Grey with a red-tinged centre |skin = Very pale |family = * Lilja Leifursdóttir (obsession/victim) * Brândușa Tepes (née Dumitrescu) (mother) * Dragomir Tepes (father) * Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (younger sister) * Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí (brother-in-law) † * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (niece) * Bran Mac Ruaidhrí (nephew) * Gabriel Holmström (nephew-in-law) * Saoirse Mac Ruaidhrí (great-niece) * Sabia Mac Ruaidhrí (great-niece) * Abelone Kjeldsen (former niece-in-law) * Leif Holmström (great-nephew) * Rowan Holmström (great-niece) * Valentin Tepes (younger brother) * Rozalia Tepes (née Ionescu) (sister-in-law) * Sabina Tepes (niece) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (niece) * Magnus Eriksson (nephew-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (nephew-in-law) * Dorin Eriksson (great nephew) * Ysella Eriksson (great niece) * Tindra Eriksson (great niece) * Enyon Eriksson (great nephew) * Vlad V (paternal uncle) * Kreszenz Tepes (née Freudenberger) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Vasilica Tepes II (paternal cousin) * Bertalan Tepes (paternal cousin) * Costache Tepes (paternal cousin) * Constantin Tepes-Bloodmire (né Tepes) (paternal uncle) * Hartine Bloodmire (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Julian Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Ružena Anagnou-Bloodmire (née Anagnou) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Demetra Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Dragos Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Katrine Bloodmire (née Espenson) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Halvor Bloodmire (paternal cousin, once removed) * Ursula Bloodmire (paternal cousin) * Vlad IV (paternal grandfather) * Fruzsina Tepes (née Báthory) (paternal grandfather) * Răzvan I (paternal great-grandfather) * Vasilica Tepes (née Petran) (paternal great-grandmother) * Neculai I (paternal great-great-grandfather) * Minodora Tepes (née ??) (paternal great-great-grandmother) * (ancestor) * (ancestor) * Bairre Mac Ruaidhrí (father-in-law, estranged) * Nuala Mac Ruaidhrí (Ó Dullíhán) (mother-in-law, estranged) * Tepes Family |hidem = vggff |Loyalty = * Royal Family of Transylvania * HSM Vlad V * Lilja Leifursdóttir (obsession) * Sibiu Strigoi (supports) * (supports) * Tepes Family |job = Grand Count of |hideg = ssasasa }} Octavian Răzvan Dragomir Tepes ( - ) was a , a member of the Royal Family of Transylvania, Octavian had dominion over . Biography Early Life Education Interest in Dance Obsession with Dancers Murders Beatrise Krūmiņš Theodor Constantin Félicienne St Pierre Tereza Georgieva Petroula Stavros Frøya Vinter Fawziya Karimi Tihomir Dragomirov Lujza Császár Heilwig Baumgarten Kamilla Westerberg Íde Ó Doirnáin Nicholas Von Brandt Étiennette Sauvageot Rozālija Ozols Augustas Šimonis Anatolia Salamanca Zinat Khoroushi Aranka Halász Keelin O'Reilly Finding of "The One" Stalking Her Abduction and Transformation Death & Lilja's Rescue Etymology Trivia References Category:Grand Count of Aurel Vlaicu Category:Grand Count Category:Count Category:Tepes Family Category:Vampires Category:Born Vampire Category:Non Human Category:Dumitrescu Family Category:Transylvanian Royal Family Category:Transylvanian National Quidditch team fan Category:Sibiu Strigoi Fan Category:Bad Vamps Category:Romanian Category:Romanian Vampires Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Single Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters